Makiko Kisugi (Boogiepop)
Makiko Kisugi (来生 真希子) is the primary antagonist of episodes 10-13 of the 2019 anime "Boogiepop and Others" (ブギーポップは笑わない), otherwise known as the "Boogiepop at Dawn" arc. A coward since her youth, Makiko developed an intense interest in fear and chose psychiatry as her career. One night, she stumbles upon a vial containing a drug unknown to her; the drug MPLS. Curious to know its effects, she first tests it on some rats, only to discover that it has regenerative properties. Makiko tortures the rats by cutting off their tails and crushing them with their hand, only to be amazed at how they are restored to health soon after. This leads the villainess to try the drug on herself. Before long, Makiko discovers that the drug has enabled her to sense fear in other people. She is shown tormenting a co-worker on a lunch break after detecting his fear of snakes. One of her most monstrous moments involves her sadistically terrorizing a bedridden patient named Shinokita and then sucking the blood from his IV wound to taste his fear. 'Makiko: '"Shinokita-san, how are you feeling tonight? Did someone come to visit you? Oh, just as I thought... No one's come to see you at all. Apparently that kind nurse who was taking care of you quit. Are you lonely, Shinokita-san? You worked yourself to the bone for your family, but your wife divorced you, and your company demoted you. On top of that, all those years of drinking wrecked your internal organs. Your company approved your sick leave for now, but I wonder how long that'll last. How are you going to pay your hospital bills once your disability runs out? You might've been cured if I'd given you that drug... Yes, more! Fear me more, from the bottom of your heart!" (she drinks his blood) "Watch yourself, Shinokita-san. If you go crazy, you'll end up in my ward. When that happens, I'm going to have even more fun with you." She eventually comes to the conclusion that male fear doesn't taste quite as delicious as that of females. Five teenage girls are soon found murdered around the city. In each case, their skulls are torn open, the maxilla and mandible pried apart, and the spinal cord yanked out of the head, leaving investigators to conclude that it had been sucked out through the foramen magnum. Makiko specifically chooses girls who are more fearless than average, such as ones who are not afraid to walk home alone at night, with her reasoning for this being that her ability to obliterate such a strong lack of fear with the terror she unleashes makes killing them all the more satisfying to her. A point of frustration eventually presents itself to Makiko in the form of a girl named Nagi Kirima, who bluntly tells the doctor that she knows that she is a terrible enemy and yet, she doesn't fear her in the slightest. Makiko makes it her primary mission to break this girl's fearlessness, but struggles greatly. With the strength of her evolved body, she chases the girl to a wooded area near the city where the two have their final confrontation. Nagi manages to electrocute the villainess and then rips off her right arm. Makiko attempts to flee, but it thwarted by Boogiepop, who then kills her via decapitation. Makiko Kisugi 2 - Boogiepop.png|Makiko finds the MPLS drug. Makiko Kisugi 3 - Boogiepop.png|Torturing the rats Makiko Kisugi 4 - Boogiepop.png|Enjoying herself while toying with her coworker. Makiko Kisugi 5 - Boogiepop.png|One of the girls murdered by Makiko Makiko Kisugi 12 - Boogiepop.png|Deranged, with an insatiable hunger for fear Makiko Kisugi 6 - Boogiepop.png|Having just removed her right eyeball and reinserted it to further terrorize a patient. Makiko Kisugi 7 - Boogiepop.png Makiko Kisugi 8 - Boogiepop.png|Nagi grabs the arm, and... Makiko Kisugi 9 - Boogiepop.png Makiko Kisugi 10 - Boogiepop.png|Finished Makiko Kisugi 11 - Boogiepop.jpg|Character bio Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Lab Coat Category:Murderer Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Fate: Deceased